


Surprise!

by lilolilyrae



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Visiting Clint's apartment, Phil can't find the other man at first...





	Surprise!

Phil opened the door to Clint's apartment. As expected, there was no resistance.

He shook his head. Clint never locked his door. No matter how many times Phil told him to protect his things, or at least himself. He hated seeing anything of Clint's damaged, whether by ---Wasserschaden--- or flying bullets of the tracksuit mafia.

Making a beeline for the kitchen, assuming that Clint was back there trying to create something more or less edible, Phil turned around the corner before he realized that Clint wasn’t there as he had expected. And it actually looked less chaotic than usual?

Did Clint decide to wait for him in the bedroom? They did that sometimes, although not usually without discussing it first.

Or was the other man even home?

Phil kept wondering as he wandered back through the flat.

He looked into bedroom bathroom, but Clint was nowhere to be found. 

Double checking everything, even under the bed and the couch, and still seeing no Clint, Phil headed back out and went up to the roof, but still no luck in finding Clint. 

On the way back downstairs, he met one of Clint's tenants, but the woman hadn't seen her landlord either.

 

Finally, Phil decided to go back outside and just call Clint.

On his way past Clint's flat, he stopped dead in his tracks- Clint was there, struggling to hold several bags in one arm before putting his keys on the counter and putting them down- and one was definitely a bag from a security company, from which he had told him to get a new set of locks and keys for ages now... 

"Clint?"

 "Uh, hey, Phil!" Clint spins around, grinning nervously "Didn't think you'd be here already, guess I lost track of time..."

"You're finally upgrading your security?" Phil lifts an eyebrow at him.

"Uh- yeah" Clint scratches the side of his head, before grabbing a set- no, two! sets of keys out of the bag.

"I know this isn't much, and of course you won't give up your apartment or me the tower completely, but we've been here so often lately, I just thought... It could be ours, not just mine? I mean..." He trails of, looking unsure.

Walking towards Clint, Phil takes the keys before taking both of his hands in his. “Of course I will move in with you, Clint.”


End file.
